Gaming machines, such as slot machines and video poker machines, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. EGMs, especially microprocessor-based gaming machines that follow a client/server configuration, provide flexibility through software control and the ability to communicate data and download software from a supporting server. The server maintains a list of all supported EGMs and configuration information for each. The server may also have a role in implementing wagering rules promulgated by the governmental jurisdiction, rules by the owner of the gaming software, and rules by the casino owner. Changing the operational software controlling the server can cause a substantial work load on a system administrator in view of re-installation of EGM lists, configuration information, and corresponding rules after the new or updated server software is loaded. Therefore, there is a need to minimize the work associated with a change of operational software that controls the server supporting EGMs in a system.